shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fantasy Detective/Pokemon SOF! Chapter 1: First Jolly Steps!
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0cjqLAoCUw ---- Kai: Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Kai; people call me the Pokémon Professor because I love to study Pokémon as a profession! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon. Like this little fella! *The Professor releases an Abra from his Pokeball. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for fights. Myself… I study Pokémon as a profession. Here in the SOF region, there is a huge variety of Pokemon; it is believed that every existing Pokemon lives on this region somewhere! Making it one of the biggest Pokemon regions out there. However, many people are after the Pokemon living here, and my job besides studying them is to protect them. I take it upon myself to guide the future generations of Pokemon trainers to love pokemon, treat them with kindness, and protect them from all sorts of danger. Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go! ______________________________________ _________________________________ _____________________________ ________________________ ____________________ _____________ ________ _____ ___ _ *In Jolly Town. Wyv: Squirt, Withdraw! *The little Squirtle hides inside of his shell in response to his trainer's command. Joey: Rattata, keep trying to bite him! *Squirtle's opponent was doing his best to penetrate the shell, but to no avail. The Rattata was obviously in pain from biting onto the thick shell, dealing no damage to Squirtle. Wyv: Your opponent is tired, Tackle it! *The shell grew legs and sprang up, colliding with Rattata and throwing him to the ground before landing above him. Wyv: Finish it off with Bubble! *The shell grew arms and pinned the Rattata down, before a head came out of the middle and started shooting bubbles out of the mouth to Rattata's face. The shockwaves from the several bursting bubbles at this close of a range was enough to make him lose consciousness. Joey: Rattata! Ah, man... *He said as darted to his Pokémon’s side. Joey: Wasn't that a bit of overkill?! Wyv: Great job, Squirt! *Returns his Pokemon. Wyv: Eheh, sorry Joey. *Wyv extends a hand and helps Joey up. Joey looked a bit younger than Mike. He wears a cap, yellow t-shirt, and blue shorts. He also had a few bandages on his face. Joey: I guess I am gonna have to train to catch up, huh?! But you are sooo good, man. Wyv: Heh, thanks. Joey: *grinning and wiggling his fingers* Your father must have taught you some juicy secrets about Pokemon battles, hasn't he? Hasn't he? Wyv: *sweat drops* What? Haha, no. I'd like to think that I- ??: Oi! Dude, check it out! *An all too familiar voice interrupts the conversation. FD, Wyv's neighbor, was shouting from afar and waving to Wyv. FD: A dude arrived at the town today and he is asking about your father! Wyv: Eehh?! *Wyv and FD made their way to FD's house hastily. There, they found a middle-aged man eating greedily on the dinner's table. Sat at the same table, FD's father, a bearded, big man with glasses. He had bushy eyebrows and his eyes seemed to have always been closed. They seemed to have been discussing something before the boys interrupted. FD's Father: *rubbing his head* Eh, I found the man collapsed at the town's door this morning. Seems he hasn't eaten for a few days and almost died of hunger, the fella. *FD's mother, an elderly woman with a kind expression on her face, arrived and placed some more food to the guest, who thanked her abruptly. Wyv, followed by FD, politely asked to take a seat next to FD's father before starting his questions. Wyv: I heard you were asking about my dad, is something wrong? *The man gulped down his food then wiped his mouth with his hand before he started to speak. Strange Man: You are his kid, huh. Don't worry; it's not a big deal. *The answer seemed too vague for Wyv. The man in front of him looked rather dangerous, but he couldn't tell if he meant them any harm. Wyv: What did you want him for? Strange Man: Your dad is one of the strongest Pokemon Trainers in the land, kid. Be proud. *Wyv couldn't help but feel happy to hear this; he was very proud of his father. Strange Man: I am a Pokemon Trainer myself, *smirks* I have traveled throughout all of the regions searching for strong men like your father to battle. FD: Huh? So you just came here for a battle? FD's Father: He has probably been traveling for a while too; he was in a bad shape when I found him. Strange Man: You see. I wanna be the best of the best. So when I heard about your dad, I just had to make the trip. He's the longest defender of the Champion title to date, and his stories about taming the Legendary Dragons are quite famous. Wyv: *blushing slightly* Well, he’s not here today. I don't know where he is either. *The man stands up, grabs his jacket, and heads for the door. Strange Man: Thanks for the food. That was delicious. FD’s Father: *happy and content look* Oh, leaving already? FD’s Mother: *happy and content look* Aww, thank you for appreciating my food. FD: *face fault* Where are you going?! Strange Man: *turns his face around* To look for him. *The man walked outside; Wyv jumped out of his seat and followed. Wyv: Wait! FD: What's up with that dude...? Oh well *grabs an unfinished plate and starts eating* FD's Mother: *comes out to take the dishes* By the way, Professor Kai called. --Outside-- Strange Man: What do you want, kid? Wyv: Um, I was just curious... Are you going to look for my dad? Strange Man: Mhm... It won’t be easy to find him, I reckon. Wyv: I wanna go look for him too... I mean, it's been a while since he returned and I would like to see more Pokemon. Strange Man: *raises eyebrow* OooOh, you like Pokemon, kid? Wyv: Of course I do! You traveled the world; you must have seen many kinds of pokemon and fought in many battles! Strange Man: Heh... Do you have a Pokemon? Wyv: Yes, just one though. Strange Man: Show me. *Wyv threw his Pokeball in the air; it releases blue, digital data that took the form of a Squirtle. Squirtle: Squirtle! Strange Man: Hmm... Your Pokemon is too weak, you won’t make it far that way. Wyv: What? I already visited Route A and I made it far in there! Strange Man: I just came through Route A, there's an Ursaring there, and a high leveled one. These are vicious, I am afraid. You won’t be able to make it past this route. *Wyv couldn't reply; he must have gotten really lucky that he didn't encounter it before. All of a sudden, he felt disheartened. It's true that he had no chance against an Ursaring at his current level. He knows it’s the truth. Strange Man: The world is dangerous out there kid, if you're not strong... *The man turns around and was about to leave the dinner room... Wyv: *serious voice* But... Strange Man: Eh...? Wyv: But... I wanna be as strong as my dad! *The rough looking man turned around and stopped for a few seconds. His lips formed a small smile, then a big grin, before he started laughing out loud uncontrollably. Strange Man: HahahaHAHAHAHAHA! Wyv: ..... *sweat drops* Strange Man: Ahahhahahahahaha! Wyv: WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! Strange Man: Ahhhh, you're funny, kid. I like you! Wyv: Are you an idiot? Strange Man: I like that ambition. Listen well... You can beat that Ursaring, but you will need a bit of training. Wyv: Ehh? Strange Man: I can teach you, but you won’t be able to do it alone. If that friend of yours with the hospitable family is a Pokemon Trainer, bring him in. We need at least 5 Pokemon for this to work. You will need teamwork, knowledge, and experience to win. Prove to me that your ambition is the real deal! We’ll start now and tomorrow at noon as well! Wyv: Um, alright! --The Next Day-- *Professor Kai requested that he wanted to see Wyv and FD. After some training with the strange man, the two decided to pay Professor Kai a visit. FD: Gaah! No need to worry, mom! We're men now! FD's Mother: But you are such an idiot, you will get lost once you step foot outside. FD: Oh come on! *FD's mother was already packing a bag for her son. Today was the day he sets out on a journey with his Pokemon! FD's Father: It's all right. Maybe this journey will finally make him a man... *sulking* FD's Mother: *starts packing faster* You're right... FD: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!! FD's Father: I don't want you back home until you’re a dependable man, you hear? Hopefully the next time you’re here, you won’t be as worthless as you are now! FD: ...What kind of parents are you?! --At Wyv's House-- *Wyv's mother was also packing his bag. She was a skinny, brown haired, kind looking woman. Wyv's Mom: Oh... You are leaving me too? Wyv: *smiles* No worries, next time I'll come with dad. *Wyv’s Mom walks towards Wyv and hugs him tightly as she says her next words. Wyv's Mom: It starts out with a journey and then you are rarely ever home... Wyv, I really wish you luck, take care of yourself. Wyv: ... Thanks. *He hugged back his mother as he wasn't sure what to say. It really saddened him that he was leaving his mother. Her cringing voice almost made him tear up... but he didn't want to act like a kid now. They released their hold on each other and finally started to say their parting words. Wyv's Mother: Don't forget to call a lot! I packed up your Infernape underwear that you like, and don't forget to brush your teeth and wash your feet before bed or you will wake up as a Kadabra. *Cres, Wyv's little brother who was sitting on the nearby couch, was playing on a Nintendo 3DS, exploded in laughter. Wyv: *blushing* Don't embarrass me! And I'm too old to believe in these legends now! Wyv's Mom: But it's true~ Also packed your Chesnaught doll, don't throw it away or else, it will come back to haunt you~ Wyv: *blushing* Stop it already! *turning back to the laughing Cres with an angry face fault and shark teeth* You cut it out too!! *There was a few knockings on the door and Cres went to see who it is. Cres: Brotha! FD: Salam, Cres! Cres: You won’t believe what happened at the ramen shop today, brother! Wyv: How come those two get along so well.... *sweat drops* FD: No way! Ahahaha! That's awesome! My Bulbasaur scattered seeds all over my father's soup today, it was hilarious! Cres: Hahaha, that's even better than that time- Wyv: *interrupting* Most importantly, did your parents agree to the whole journey thing? FD: My mother was a bit resilient at first, but they are glad to get rid of me apparently. -.- *FD already had a bag on his back and Pokeballs on his belt; his expression was also a bit weird, different than his usual relaxed one, as if he’s nervous of what's to come later. Wyv: *grabs his bag and wears it* Thanks, mom. *kisses her on the forehead* I will miss you. Wyv's Mom: *teary eyed* Take care, Wyv... Cres: Wyv, I want to join you guys, come on! Wyv: You are too young to have a pokemon, Cres. Maybe later. *He smiled at his little brother and patted him on the head before heading to the exit. FD: Eh, so we're really doing this. I can't believe I agreed to that. *Wyv grabbed a hat from a nearby desk. Wyv: *places the purple cap on his head* Let's go! *Wyv and FD were making their way to Route A. Excitement filled the air as they were about to enter a world unknown to them, a world filled with adventures and Pokemon! FD: Man... I wish I had a family like yours. Awesome brother, legendary father, nice mother... Wyv: Huh? But your family is great too. They are very hospitable and really, really kind to everyone including that man earlier. And they didn't even know him! FD: They're kind to everybody... except me. Wyv: Huh? ??: Helloo. *A voice came greeting them from behind. It was Caring, another one of their neighbors. FD: Cawing-chwan, oi! Wyv: Hi, sis *waves* Caring: I heard you guys are going to travel, can I come with you? :3 FD: Eh? Who did you hear that from?! Caring: Joey told me! Anyways, can I come, pretty please? FD: What... It's dangerous out there, no way -.- Caring: But I have Pokemon! I got one with you even. FD: This is a journey for men! Two strong men in search of accomplishing their dreams! This manly journey won’t be ruined by a girl running around! Caring: Err... b-but- FD: Plus, you don’t even battle! You like Pokemon because they are cute and stuff and you don't like combat at all! We can’t go around worrying about you. *Wyv placed his hand on FD’s shoulder to focus his attention on himself and to calm him down. Wyv: Eh, take it easy, FD. You can come if you want, but watch yourself out there. Caring: F-forget it you meanies! *Caring walked away fast, her voice was cracking. Wyv: FD, seriously. We could have used her help in taking down the Ursaring! FD: It's not worth the trouble she would give us. She's a trouble magnet and she’s hard to deal with! Wyv: Let's just go... FD: It's all your fault! You told Joey we were leaving anyway! Joey: Wait, you guys are leaving without me?! *Joey, who obviously spent the last hour or so packing the huge bag he had on his shoulders, appeared in front of them with his Rattata by his side. FD: Oh, boy... Wyv: Sorry Joey. I don't think you can come with. *bows* Joey: Why not?! FD: Because you can't make it out there. You only have a Rattata! And you never won a single battle! Even Caring beat you! Joey: But that's really unfair, guys! I wanted to come! Wyv: Tell you what. You can come with us once you get stronger! So train up!! Joey: *depressed* Oh well... I guess you’re right... I have no chance out there. Wyv: Yea, maybe if you trained with us yesterday, the maybe you could have. Joey: Oh yeah, by the way. That strange man left this morning. Wyv: Eh? He won’t be seeing us off?! Joey: I don't think so. He left in a hurry. FD: Well, he's a strange dude alright... I thought he would at least say bye or some last instructions or something. *After saying goodbye to Joey, FD and Wyv continued their way to Route A and took one last look at the town. Wyv: *excited, standing in front of the town's gate* We don't know when we're gonna be back! FD: But we will definitely be... Now let's go already! *FD ran outside to Route A, once he stepped a foot out... *A wild Pidgey appeared. ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wI2-d0bK_AM ---- FD: A wild Pokemon, eh? Go, Bulbasaur! *FD sent out his starter Pokemon, Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Oh, this is a battle... Ahh, I am not in the mood for this *Bulbasaur turned lazily to FD and shook his head sideways. FD: What do you mean you don't wanna?! We are in the wild! We will get eaten here!! No time for that!! Bulbasaur: he won’t let me back. Aye, Pidgey! Can't we talk this out? Pidgey: two will go around beating my friends if they are not stopped here! FD: Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip! Bulbasaur: you brought this to yourself! *Bulbasaur grows slender vines from the bulb on his back and whips them at Pidgey's direction. *The small Pidgey flies up in the air and dodges the whiplike vines, then flew back down to deliver a powerful tackle to Bulbasaur's face. Bulbasaur: *standing his ground* will take more than that to move me FD: Bulbasaur, wrap him up with your Vine Whip! *Bulbasaur's vines came back and wraps around the Pidgey, restraining its movements. Pidgey tries to struggles out of it but it’s unable to get out of the constricting vines. FD: Now, Slam! *Using the vines, Bulbasaur sends the Pidgey up high in the air, and then slams him to the ground. FD: Pokeball, go! *FD throws the catching device, known as the Pokeball, at the Pidgey. Instantly, the bird was turned into data and was contained inside the ball. FD: Come on! *The ball starts shaking... It jiggles three times before it finally makes a clicking sound. FD: Alright! *hugs Bulbasaur* We did it, our first catch! Bulbasaur: wasn't that exciting... Wyv: Hahaha, nice catch, FD! *FD grabs the now caught Pidgey and placed the pokeball on his belt. The words "You need at least 5 Pokemon of the same level as your starters to take down that Ursaring!" echoed in his ears. They still had a long way before they can make it past this Route. Wyv: Oh! It's a Sentret! *A wild Sentret appeared before Wyv, who responded by sending out his Squirt. FD: Alright, time for your first catch! Wyv: But I don't want a Sentret. FD: Huh? Why not? Wyv: I don't like it. FD: Catch it anyway! We need at least two more Pokemon to take on the Ursaring. Squirt: *confused* we gonna fight or what? Wyv: Pff, fine. Pokeball, go! *Wyv threw his pokeball at the Sentret. However, it was easily thrown back at him by a hit from the Sentret's tail. Wyv: Ack! You broke the ball!! FD: *face fault* You should weaken him first, you idiot! Wyv: Oh yeah! *derpy face* I forgot. *The wild Sentret tackled Squirt to the ground. Squirt: Are you gonna give a command here?! Wyv: *searching his pockets and his bag* Hmmm, seems I forgot the rest of my Pokeballs at home... FD: WHAT?!! HOW DID YOU FORGET THEM!! HE JUST GAVE THEM TO US YESTERDAY!! Squirt: little help here! Wyv: *rubbing his head* I don't know. Ehehe. ^_^ FD: *karate chops Wyv* YOU IDIOT! WE ARE GONNA GET SCREWED OUT HERE!! Wyv: No matter, I only need my Squirtle right now. Squirt, use Bubble! *It seems Squirt became strong enough to knock out low leveled Pokemon with one hit from his Bubble attack. The Sentret fainted. Squirt: *rubbing his head* are these two doing? Bulbasaur: know how you feel, buddy. It's probably gonna be rough from here on out *The two young trainers fought their way through Route A. The Route wasn't really notable except for its large trees, which wasn't strange for the SOF region. The region had huge trees throughout, even its grass type Pokemon are a little bigger than the ones found in other regions. The excessive rain helped make the trees grow bigger and it also benefited the water Pokemon in the region, though it may make sailing a bit difficult, especially since the region is considered a huge harbor in of itself. The trees are a great resource for excellent wood, a valuable trade good among other regions. Also, many harbor towns scattered around the region makes the trade by sea perfect. --After a While-- FD: Good job you guys! We caught our third Pokemon! Bulbasaur: seem happy to be helping us, Pidgey Pidgey: all honesty, I always thought that following a trainer would be fun! Wyv: Oh, nice FD! But don't forget to train them! FD: Yea... I better start focusing on training them rather than catching more Pokemon. *He said as he admired Wyv's Squirtle. He was already taking down most of the wild encounters with a single hit, something than none of his Pokemon currently can do. *The two kept going, fighting alongside their companions. Making their way through the route wasn't easy but was strangely fun, the feelings of independence and adventure filled them as they are both stronger. Wyv: We never made it that far before, I think we are almost at the end... FD: *taking down a Rattata with his newest Pokemon, Bunnelby* Yea, it's kinda scary when you think about it. There's no coming back home now! Wyv: Speaking of home, I am a bit hungry. I seem to have forgotten the boxed food my mom packed me. FD: WHAT?! YOU FORGOT THAT TOO! Ehh, fine….. I'll let you share with me. We are almost to the next town anyway. *FD was walking but was stopped when his foot hit Bulbasaur who stopped in his tracks in front of him. FD: Hm? Why did you stop? *FD felt something grabbing his legs from behind; it seems Bunnelby was hiding behind him. Pidgey also landed on FD's shoulder. FD: What's wrong with you guys...? -.- Wyv: *serious look* It's here. *A loud roar echoed through the route as a giant, monstrous looking bear came out of the tall grass's shadow and into the light. *A wild Ursaring appeared. It gives out a different aura from all of the previous pokemon the duo had encountered in their past. Wyv: Damn, it's huge! It's just like that man said, it's a high leveled one. *Ursaring, a pokemon towers over them with its massive size, started roaring with its mightiest growl; the young trainers and their pokemon felt tempted to run away. FD: *scared and shaking a bit* Alright... Alright... Gotta be a man here.... That's what this journey is for, right? *Bunnelby and Bulbasaur were running away. FD: YOU GUYS ARE ABANDONING ME ALREADY?!! Wyv: Squirt, can you do this? *Squirt didn't seem to be backing down, but he was obviously nervous as well. FD: *tightens his bandana on his head from stress* Alright... Lemme remember what that dude said... --Flashback-- *After meeting with the man at FD's house and agreeing to train under him, FD and Wyv were standing in front of their now mentor in an empty part of Jolly Town. FD: How did you convince me of this... -.- Strange Man: In order to take down this Ursaring, you will need numbers. You need at least 5 Pokemon of the same level as your starters to take down that Ursaring. Do you know how to catch Pokemon? Wyv: My father taught me. FD: I don't really know, but I know that we should contain them in Pokeballs and stuff. Strange Man: No matter, you can learn how to catch pokemon. *hands both of them 5 Pokeballs each* Also, you need a tight tactic for this. Does your Bulbasaur know any powder moves? FD: Powder moves? I have no idea what these are. *derpy look* Strange Man: Eh, then this is gonna be tougher than I thought. I will try and teach your Bulbasaur the status inflicting moves... In the meantime... *The man releases a Pokemon from his Pokeball, it was a huge Pangoro. Pangoro: Roooarrr! Strange Man: Wvy, tell your Squirtle to try and move Pangoro from where he stands. He won’t go easy on you, but if you can move him, you have a better chance of taking down the Ursaring! FD: That's a bit strange... How hard could it be? *Squirt tried tackling Pangoro only to be bounced back to the ground. Wyv: I see, this is gonna be interesting! *The trainers and their Pokemon kept training all day long. Bulbasaur couldn't manage to learn any of the powder moves; he was only able to release a horrible odor when ordered to use Sleep Powder. However, he did learn to use Wrap and Leech Seed. Squirt didn't seem to have learned any new attacks, but he definitely got stronger physically through the training. It was all rather rigorous and sudden, but the two kids learned a lot that day and managed to move the Pangoro by the time it was night, something that impressed their mentor quite a lot. They finally thought up of a nice tactic to take down the Ursaring at the end of the day. --End of Flashback-- FD: Hmmm... The plan is sound. Alright, guys! Don't get discouraged! We can do this!! ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66vsBEOQGfA ---- Bulbasaur: he trying to make us fight that at our level? Is he crazy?! Pidgey: in our trainer a little! Come on you two! *Ursaring roared again, causing Bulbasaur and Bunnelby to continue their attempts at running away. FD: Alright, Pidgey! Fly above him and try distracting him! *The Pidgey did as told, the Ursaring tried hitting him with its fiercesome attack, Slash, but the Pidgey flew higher and started flying around Ursaring's face. FD: Now use Sand Attack! *The Pidgey landed on the ground and kicked sand in the Ursaring's face. Ursaring: Graaaahhh! runts will pay for that! How dare you trespass here! Bunnelby: now angrier! Run!! Bulbasaur: my trainer is an idiot, but I don't feel like leaving him... Wyv: Squirt, use Bubble! *Squirt started spitting bubbles at his opponent, but they seemed to have little to no damage. However, that did enrage the Ursaring enough to go after Squirtle. Ursaring: think a few bubbles can hurt me? I’ll crush you! Wyv: Now, Withdraw! *Squirt went back in his shell just in time before he was slapped with Ursaring’s gigantic claw. The impact of the powerful swipe of its claw sent the shell flying into a tree. Wyv: Squirt! *running to his side* *Squirt came of the shell; he didn't seem able to move. Wyv: Crap, he is still too strong! *The Ursaring roared again and was readying to attack Wyv, but a Mud Slap hit him straight to the face. FD: Alright! You go, Bunnelby! *Ursaring turned around angrily to Bunnelby, the latter decided to dash away. Wyv: Come on, Squirt. Get up! *Squirt was still conscious, but was having difficulty standing after that hit. Wyv: Come on… Please! *Squirt tried to get up but quickly fell back to the ground. It was frustrating, his whole body was in pain. Squirt: can't go down like that… Arrgghhh *tries to get up again* We trained a lot for this… Come onn… Wyv: *confident voice* I know you can do it…. COME ON, GET UP ALREADY! FD: Bunnelby, work on dodging Ursaring's attacks. *Ursaring attacked Bunnelby with a barrage of Fury Swipes. Bunnelby started hopping from a place to the next, using his ears for extra mobility and dodging Ursaring's attacks pretty swiftly. Ursaring's claws kept landing on the ground. FD: Alright! His accuracy is down from all the sand and mud attacks! Bunnelby, use Agility to help you dodge. *Bunnelby started moving in great speed and passing under Ursaring's shoulders. FD: Now, Pidgey, use Gust! *Pidgey started flapping its wings and was able to create a small gust of wind. However, it couldn't push back Ursaring, who ripped through it with a single swipe. FD: Make sure to keep hovering away from his attacks! We still have a chance guys! Bunnelby, use Mud Slap! Pidgey, use Sand Attack! *The two Pokemon did as told, and the attacking Ursaring was blinded by all of this. He stood there trying to rub the dust and mud out of his eyes. Ursaring: *roars* YOU LITTLE...!! Uh... What is this, I am feeling weak all of a sudden FD: *seeing that Ursaring is losing energy* Seems it's finally kicking in! Nice work, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: *absorbing energy from Ursaring as the energy flows back to his bulb* god that worked! This is a good tactic indeed! We may as well do it! *Bulbasaur turned to FD and gave him a huge smile, which FD replied to with a thumbs up. Ursaring: can feel it now, I have been seeded. It was slowly draining my energy all along, but when did that hapen?! Bulbasaur: was when you attacked Squirt, I was right behind your back and it was the chance I needed *Several seeds were planted on Ursaring back. Their roots were slowly draining his energy and sending it to Bulbasaur. FD: Right, as long as we can keep draining him, we can win. We don't have to be stronger at all! Ursaring: he was just buying time by making me go after the other two! Grrrraaahhhhh, I'll get you *Ursaring used Thrash and was now heading towards Bulbasaur at full strength. FD: Protect him at all costs! We can’t have him take Bulbasaur out! Wyv: FD won't be able to hold up much longer… Squirt… P- *Before Wyv could continue, the Squirtle was getting up. He seemed to be struggling but, slowly and unsteadily, he managed to get back on his feet. Squirt: Squirt squirtle!! I cannot be stopped!! Wyv: I knew it! You are the best! *Both Bunnelby and Pidgey came in the way to try and stop Ursaring’s rampage, but with a single hit, he sent them both flying to the ground, as if they were insects who were simply pushed out of the way. Pidgey and Bunnelby were now on the ground unable to move. FD: Crap! They are both down! Recall. *FD recalled his two fainted Pokemon back to their balls. There was no stopping Ursaring! He couldn't see well but was too furious to miss. Bulbasaur: *sweat dropping* am not that fast on my feet, help! *Just as Ursaring was closing in, the beaten up Squirt came out of nowhere and stood between them. FD: Wyv, don't be crazy! He can’t take another hit even with his shell! Wyv: Squirt, use Water Gun! *The Squirtle shot out a powerful stream of water that managed to push the Ursaring back a little. FD: Alright! Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip and Wrap around Ursaring's feet! *Bulbasaur did as told, Ursaring's movements were restricted but he could free himself in seconds. Wyv: Now, Squirt, use your strongest Water Gun attack directly to Ursaring's face! *The sand on the Ursaring's face turned to mud and Ursaring was totally blinded. He blocked the water stream coming at him and started to move back a few steps. *Bulbasaur pulled on his vines and managed to topple the heavy Ursaring to the ground. FD: Got him! Wyv: He can still fight! *Ursaring sprang up to his feet again. His face was all muddy and he seemed out of breath, but he kept roaring to the fullest capacity of his lungs and didn't seem to be backing down. Wyv: *panting and looking at his teammates* Everybody's running out of energy... Come onnn.... *Suddenly, Ursaring seemed to have lost his balance. He kept toppling to the left and right before he finally collapsed on the ground. FD: ALRIGHT! Finally he's drained! *Bulbasaur absorbed the last bit of energy into his bulb. Squirt: *flapping his arms, tired* did it, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Yeah. That was good, I guess. Wyv: All right, nice work! *high fives FD* We took down an Ursaring! FD: Yeah we did! That was cool, dude! *The two shared a moment of brief celebration. It was true; they took down a powerful Pokemon! Both of them felt very proud and even more eager to continue. Anyways, the professor's town is just up ahead. Let's go. *Wyv nods as they both started walking towards their next destination, Seraph City, to meet with the professor. *The two trainers just won their first big battle! Exciting events awaits them on their way. They both continue their way through Route A knowing the road will be tough... After all, their journey through the SOF region has just begun! [[User blog:Fantasy Detective/Pokemon SOF! Chapter 2: A Battle Between Friends!|Next Chapter-->]] Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Fantasy Detective Category:Pokemon SOF